


Dancing Queen

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little crack fic written for @hellabastian and myself after discussing my dubious Hannigram playlist choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

It was absurd really, Will Graham mused as he sipped on the fruity cocktail Hannibal had set in front of him. The Behavioural Science Unit’s Social Club had decided the ideal theme for a Christmas party in snowy Virginia was Tiki. 

Despite the fact that the patio was heated by gas heaters and bamboo torches, the majority of attendees still donned their coats. The whole gang was there - Jack, Beverly, Jimmy, Brian, as well as Alana and Hannibal and a dozen people he didn’t know.

Will snickered to himself as he watched Jack trying to maintain his masculine exterior while drinking the cocktail. As Jack took a mouthful of liquid he pulled a face and set it aside.

Alana seemed to have made the safer choice of a bottle of beer and was engrossed in conversation with Beverly.

Just as he had downed the last of his glass, Will felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Hannibal?” 

“Will. Here, I brought you another drink.” He set the cocktail in front of Will.

“I just had one of these. Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Not at all. I would simply hate to see them go to waste. No one else is drinking them you see.” Hannibal lied. He was very curious about what would happen if he got Will drunk.

Will couldn’t argue with Hannibal. He hated waste of any kind, even if it was excessively fruity alcoholic beverages.

After 3 more of the cocktails Will’s head was spinning just a little. He looked over to Hannibal, grinning, and nearly took his own eye out tucking one of the paper cocktail umbrellas behind his ear.

Suddenly the track changed to Dancing Queen by ABBA. “Oh, I love this song!” Will exclaimed, grabbing Hannibal’s hand “Come and dance with me!”

Hannibal shook his head at Will “I wouldn’t dare to steal the spotlight from you. Go ahead.” He replied, pulling Will to his feet and pushing him onto the dance floor.

As Will began to dance he drew the attention of the room for all the wrong reasons. He sang along to the music, gyrating his hips wildly and flailing his arms.

Beverly deftly pulled out her phone and began to film. Brian and Jimmy stood snickering in the corner. Hannibal beamed. Dancing queen Will may be, but he was certainly not 17.

When the song finished and switched to something slower, Will looked a little lost. It was then he noticed that he was the center of attention. He began to sing a reprise of Dancing Queen until Alana pushed her way through the crowd and took his hand. “Come on Will, I’m taking you home.” She said, expertly wrangling Will despite his physical superiority.

“Taking me home, Dr Bloom. What for?” Will asked woozily.

“Aspirin and a good sleep. You’re going to have enough troubles in the morning without having a hangover as well.”

Alana bundled him into the car and got him home and to sleep in her guest room. She let out a loud sigh and opened a beer.

 

The next morning, Will woke to the sound of someone making coffee. He looked around him and deduced that he wasn’t home or at Hannibal’s, so Alana’s was the next logical choice. He got up, pulling on his trousers and heading out into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Will. How are you feeling?” Alana asked, pouring him a cup of coffee.

“I’m okay” Will responded “Tired. Must’ve been a big night last night.”

Alana arched an eyebrow “You don’t remember?”

Will shook his head “Hannibal kept giving me those damn cocktails.”

Alana licked her lips, unsure how to broach the subject. “There’s a video.” She said finally.

“Video? It can’t be that bad, surely. It’s not like I was dancing or anything, I just had a bit too much to drink.”

Alana sighed and pulled out her phone by way of response, setting it down in front of Will. Beverley’s video played, depicting Will dancing and serenading the group of FBI Agents who were loudly encouraging him.

Will groaned, head slumping so his chin rested against his chest. “I’m due to go in and consult on some evidence this morning.” He mumbled.

“Well you’d better get it over with” Alana advised “The longer you leave it the worse it’s going to be.

 

“How’s my dancing queen this morning?” Jack Crawford boomed as he ushered Will into the lab. Beverly looked particularly pleased with herself.

“There’s no need to make a big deal of it. I did something stupid while I was drunk. Pretty sure I’m not the first.”

“More like you did something _hilarious_ while drunk” Beverly chimed in “I mean, don’t quit your day job, but that was definitely the best thing I’ve ever seen at a Bureau Christmas party.”

“Thank you for sharing it with half of Virginia” Will snapped back.

“Hey no need to get your nose bent out of shape” Jimmy interjected “We love you man. And you gotta admit, if any of us had done that, you would’ve done the same.”

Will forced himself to smile “I suppose so. I guess I just don’t like having that much attention paid to me.”

“Well may I suggest not drinking everything put in front of you” Jack said.

“Point taken” Will replied, but all he could think was how he would ever be able to say no to Hannibal if the same thing happened again. “Where’s the evidence?”

“Right this way” Jimmy said, dancing his way across the lab in an excellent mimic of Will’s style. Everyone but will choked back laughter, and even Will managed a half-hearted chuckle.


End file.
